tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The tree and the stone
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS To begin this quest we must venture to the plains of the Garrdynor's region, follow the map below starting from the capital; Tyrsfal, as reference. We move along the blue line to reach the blue circle marked; we will find the tree and the stone, these are two inanimate elements brought to life by a young druid who was walking for the woods and since centuries he gave them consciousness with magic. If we talk with these beings we realize that the tree is sympathetic and somewhat silly, instead the stone is irritating and unpleasant, both have missions to offer, no matter the order in which they do as they are 2 different quests. Tree Mission: To begin this mission should talk to the Strange Tree: Player: hi Strange Tree: Hehe! A human! Dont talk with the stone, hehehe, its very very anoying! Player: stone Srtange Tree: Yes the stone! He's it is very annoying! And desperate, hehe but I do not hear his insults! Is all day telling bad things to me! Hehehe... but I did not will fall into his game! Ohoo no! I'm now thinking! Do you are interested in a mission, juts tell me that are you ready dear human, hehehe... Player: ready Strange Tree: Listen to me dear human! Do you have a great mission to do: The stone has been insulting me for centuries! I want to give him a sample of his own substance! So you have to bring me thirty small stones! And I can throw them to him, and he will see and feel how awful and annoying that is his substance. If you do this for me I'll give you acces to a very special secret, when you have finished come back here and tell me you have done it! Here we have accepted the mission, and you will be sent to find 30 small stones that the Strange Tree has asked us for hurl them at the Strange Stone for show him a sample of your own substance! We can go to different places to get the stones, we recommend you go to the goblin camp that is to the south of the great coliseum (to which we can reach through a teleport in the Depot Tyrsfal (2nd floor), so we must return to Tyrsfal, once we get to teleport and get to the Coliseum, we left and headed east, the route shown in the following image: Apart from this place we can go to Mount Mydril, which has its entrance to the north-east, the route is shown on the image below with the goblin camp as reference: In the mount Mydril we'll find Cyclops in the first and second floor, in addition to these also have Stone Golems on the second floor, so we can continue to collect more small stones there. Once we collect the 30 stones back to Strange Tree, on the north and say: Player: hi Strange Tree: Hehe! A human! Dont talk with the stone, hehehe, its very very anoying! Player: done Strange Tree: Heehehe! So you searched the stones! Yes! Finally the stone will feel the displeasure of his relatives stones! Hehe you have them, yes? Player: yes Stange Tree: Strange Tree: Eeheha! Perfect human! I am a tree! I know secrets! Now I bless you and you can enter now on my secret cave! Now walk to the south near the river you will found an old fallen tree, has an opening in the middle, but is not just an opening! Is my secret cave! Only enter there and you will find a little present for your help! The tree we take the 30 stones and in return give us a flower bowl with exotic flower only obtainable in this quest, besides this we have access to enter their secret cave where we find the main prize of the mission. Now the tree has told us the location of the cave, which says; It is south along the river, the entrance being camouflaged by fallen tree trunk. So we headed south, follow the following route: By finding the fallen tree as shown in the image above, right click on the hole and go down to the secret cave of the Strange Tree, is worth mentioning that if we are less than level 40 we can not go down the hole, appearing a message saying that we must be level 40 Once you get down to the cave will find a door of mission, you cannot pass if you don't have previously given the 30 stones to Strange Tree, crossing it move to the end of the cave, there we will find a chest that will give us our reward, as an extra reward there is also a palm tree and a mango tree, opening any of them (with right click) will receive from these 2 trees 50 coconuts and 50 mangos. Stone Mission: To begin this mission we should talk to the Strange Stone: Player: hi Strange Stone: HE! Who are you! You dont see that I'm busy? Get the hell out of here! Talk with that stupid tree, I dont have time for you! Player: tree Strange Stone: That stupid tree! Only laugh with that stupid voice: 'hehehe hehehe' all day! I CAN NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I just need to do something! Player: something Strange Stone: '''You humans are despicable! But sometimes useful! I am a great rock! I know the soil and minerals! But I can not move! Bring me thirty haunted pieces of wood! And are able to launch this stupid tree! A sample of his own substance! But the humans never do anything for free, so I'll give you something that is insignificant to me ... in exchange for the service that you will do to me! When you succeed back and tell me you did! GO NOW! Now the Strange Stone has sent us to find 30 Haunted Pieces of Wood, which can only be obtained from Haunted Treelings, on the main continent can only be find in the ruins of Tansflyr, as shown the following path: This mission is more difficult than that of Strange Tree, as the Haunted Piece of Wood takes a little more to fall, we must kill enough Haunted Treelings for get 30 pieces, so probably we will must wait the respawn on more than one occasion, besides this is the external problem of monsters such as giant spiders, orcs, cycs and minotaurs. Once we collect the wood pieces we must go to the stone and say: '''Player: hi Strange Stone: HE! Who are you! You dont see that I'm busy? Get the hell out of here! Talk with that stupid tree, I dont have time for you! Player: did Strange Stone: AH! You have them? Speak fast human! Fast! Fast! Fast! Yes or no!? Player: yes Strange Stone: Give me the wood! Yes! Finally that idiot tree will taste a piece of his own substance! Ah you still there, do you want the reward, ha! humans..! Go to the south east of the old Garrdynor Castle, found a rock plain and youll find my secret cave, now go away! You are boring me! Now we have access to the secret cave of the Strange Stone, he tells us that we have to go to the south-west of the castle of the Order of Garrdynor and find access there, we have to follow this map: We must come to a rock formation, in which we shall find a rock that must move for we can pass, to do so we must stand exactly on the sqm where the player is on the following image: If we are facing the rock and do right click on it this will fall on one side and we can pass, later we continued to open the hole is there with our shovel and go down, below will find a level 40 door and then the door of the mission, logically will can open if we fulfill the task entrusted by the Strange Stone, when pass will enter the cave and on the end of this will find the chest with our prize, so it ends the quest. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS